<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【猩鸭/茄蕾】Sex Robots（pwp） by DULUDULU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833583">【猩鸭/茄蕾】Sex Robots（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DULUDULU/pseuds/DULUDULU'>DULUDULU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, sex robot, 猩鸭 - Freeform, 茄蕾, 蕾右, 阴阳怪气 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DULUDULU/pseuds/DULUDULU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是糟糕的性爱机器人＋3p</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>中国Boy/Lexburner, 王瀚哲/lexburner, 老番茄/Lexburner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【猩鸭/茄蕾】Sex Robots（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是糟糕的性爱机器人＋3p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  老子究竟是信了哪门子的邪买性爱机器人居然设置性格随机？</p><p>  蕾丝靠在王瀚哲宽厚的胸膛上，呼吸急促，浑身上下都弥漫着粉色。面前眼神清澈的青年往他的鼻梁上架了一副金丝眼镜，用清朗好听的声音说：“老师，您戴眼镜真的特别好看。”</p><p>  性爱机器人不会有急迫的心情，所以即使埋在男人高热紧致的甬道里，听着他嗓音特别的哭泣喘息，王瀚哲还是不紧不慢地抽动。<br/>
 <br/>
  “哥哥的里面好热…好舒服……”他个子高，就算蕾丝被性器钉在他的大腿上还是比他矮一点。那人于是低下头，贴着蕾丝的耳朵低语。他声线偏低，语调却软糯，仿佛真是青春期的大男孩跟哥哥撒娇。</p><p>  被叫做老师和哥哥实在过于羞耻，明明体内的敏感点都的位置早就写进了两个机器人最隐秘的数据库，王瀚哲却刻意避开不碰，一点一点地消磨蕾丝的耐心。</p><p>  这场战役已经持续了很久，蕾丝体内的每一寸穴肉都渴望着有力的撞击，他能感觉到自己的后穴在饥渴地收缩着想要把那个慢吞吞的大家伙带到更深的、更能让自己舒服地地方。身前的性器从一开始就没有被抚慰过，只凭着身后微弱而磨人的快感颤巍巍的自己站了起来，暴露在空气中，渴望安抚。</p><p>  他的手被王瀚哲控制住难以挣脱，无法触碰自己硬的发疼的性器。面对着完全掌握主动权的两个机器人，蕾丝还是羞于直言自己的需求，只磕磕巴巴地央求：“呜…瀚哲…那里……嗯、碰一下……”</p><p>  王瀚哲没有回答他，只舔弄他红彤彤的耳垂。耳边除了股间抽插的水声还多了王瀚哲刻意吮吻发出的声响，几乎盖住自己克制不住的呻吟。</p><p>  他的喉间溢出一声变调的哭喊，腰不受控制地小幅度扭动，以期获得一点饮鸩止渴的快乐，却被老番茄握住了腰。他平日里宅的很，皮肤白而细腻，这下直接被握出了几道红印。</p><p>  仿佛有什么东西凑近了自己。蕾丝失神的双眼看不真切，身体的触感诚实地告诉自己老番茄正用手指轻轻地拭去眼角的泪，然后抚摸自己被两人咬的又肿又麻的嘴唇。他的大拇指撬开蕾丝的齿列，让他吞不下多余的泣音，另一只手揉搓他敏感的乳头，恶魔般在他耳边低语：</p><p>  “老师已经很熟练了吧？我们是怎么训练您的，请乖乖照做吧。”眉清目秀的青年微笑着，眼睛像弯弯的月牙，人畜无害的模样很有欺骗性，王瀚哲闻言配合地松开了抓着蕾丝的手。</p><p>  蕾丝只觉得视线内的所有东西都看不真切，身体表面仿佛氤氲着一层雾气，蒸腾着夺走了他的理智。</p><p>  真的要照做吗…太羞耻了……但是、没关系的吧…反正是两个机器人……有保密协议在也不会有其他人知道…呜……好想要啊……</p><p>  身体本能地对深入骨髓的极乐没有抵抗力，理智一步又一步地退让，最终导致了思考的分崩离析。</p><p>  蕾丝颤巍巍地用手把腿分开摆成M字形，将身体完全向番茄暴露出来。因为紧张，他从膝盖到脚尖绷成了一条直线，粉红的足尖莫名的色气。</p><p>  蕾丝吸了吸鼻子，对上老番茄幽深的目光，感觉自己的魂魄都仿佛被吸进去。即将说出口的羞耻话语让他不由自主地收紧后穴。</p><p>  “请、请射给我…”蕾丝的声音因为呻吟有点沙哑，长时间情欲的折磨使之带着哭腔，“拜托了，这对我真的很重要…呜！哈啊……”</p><p>  王瀚哲的声音没有丝毫因为挺腰而出现起伏，用活泼的少年音“夸奖”蕾丝：“不愧是欧尼酱，轻易做到了呢。”</p><p>  老番茄弯下腰，揉了揉他有些凌乱的头发，轻声道：“乖孩子。”然后将储存在性器里的人造精液射在了蕾丝脸上。</p><p>  机器人是计算的天才，老番茄更是其中的佼佼者。一部分白色液体以完美的角度落在蕾丝的镜片上，混合着他自己喘出的气几乎遮住了他的视野；另一部分星星点点落在他白净的脸上，甚至唇边。</p><p>  特别设计的精液没有难闻的味道，反而是恶趣味的牛奶味。蕾丝伸出舌头卷了一滴去尝，完全沉溺于色欲的模样被机器人双眼的摄像头收录。</p><p>  性爱机器人本身就是绝佳的震动棒，其带来快感的程度绝不逊色于普通交合，但是为了更贴近真实，王瀚哲的程序设定让他保持挺腰。双重刺激下蕾丝没能撑住多久便想要用手让自己前后同时达到巅峰。</p><p>  “不可以。”老番茄抓住他的手，因为笑容露出尖尖的虎牙，“老师今天和我们说好要用后面的。”</p><p>  “呜啊…哈嗯♡…就差一点嗯…让我……呜！瀚哲你不要一直、啊……要嗯…要到了♡”</p><p>  骤然加快的节奏带起更多淫靡的水声，蕾丝无法抚慰前端，只能感受着后穴累积的快感逐渐超载，连腰都变得酸软。偏偏此时体内的东西一个深顶埋入最深处后将震动模式调到了最大，仿佛有电蛇从那里席卷了全身，最后在大脑汇集，爽的蕾丝头皮发麻，生理泪水不受控制地从眼里流出。</p><p>  “嗯啊♡——”</p><p>  蕾丝的语调不自觉地拔高，发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，后穴痉挛着绞紧，双腿颤抖着打的更开，脚趾紧紧地回扣。硬了许久的性器终于把白浊尽数射到了面前的老番茄身上。</p><p>  “老师，我今天穿的可是黑衬衫啊。”老番茄低头看着衬衫上显眼的痕迹，无奈地说道。</p><p>  蕾丝好一会儿才缓过神来，声音沙哑地道：“闭嘴。抱我去洗澡。”</p><p>  老番茄上前抱住张开双臂的蕾丝，轻松地抱了起来，走向浴室。</p><p>  由于懒得清理，蕾丝一般设定不内射，所以里面除了润滑剂和自己的液体没有别的东西，只需要简单的清理。</p><p>  老番茄即将走出房间的时候微微侧了侧头，看见直直盯着自己，眼神挑衅的王瀚哲，嘴角勾起一个弧度。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>